mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Кристаллинг. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Старлайт Глиммер: Не могу поверить, что ты разрешила мне жить тут... как ученице. :Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор стал отцом! Я — тётя! :Сумеречная Искорка: И твой первый урок дружбы —... снова подружиться с Санбёрстом! :Санбёрст: Да, хе-хе, это я. смешок Важный маг! :Пинки Пай: Она может классно летать и'' обладать детской магией! :грохот :'Сумеречная Искорка': Без сердца Кристальная империя будет похоронена под горами льда и снега! :'Все': ахают : :'Рарити': То есть... теперь не только ''не будет восхитительной древней церемонии, но мы ещё при этом насквозь промёрзнем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Без волшебной защиты Кристального сердца весь город станет замороженной пустошью! :Эпплджек: Но ведь Король Сомбра правил Кристальной империей, когда сердце пропало! Тогда город не был в снегу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Сердце не пропало. Оно было в замке. Король Сомбра спрятал его. :Принцесса Селестия: Боюсь, что Искорка права, и холодные тучи уже собираются. :молнии :Радуга Дэш: Я могу подняться туда и прогнать их прочь! Без проблем! :Принцесса Селестия: Я не советую, Радуга Дэш. Эти облака не такие, какими тебе кажутся. :Принцесса Луна: На дальнем севере у погоды свой норов, и теперь тучи будут становиться темнее, поглощая всё на своём пути. :Принцесса Каденс: В том числе Кристальную империю! :Сумеречная Искорка: И нас вместе с ней! :Спайк: Тут должно быть что-то... :Санбёрст: Я знаю, что Принцесса Искорка хочет возобновить нашу дружбу, но прошло столько времени. Вряд ли в этом списке что-то поможет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тоже так думаю. Нет же волшебного заклинания, которое позволит начать там, где мы закончили. :Санбёрст: Хе, вообще-то таких несколько. Материализованное дружелюбие Мистмэйн, Согласие Рокхуфа, Товарищество Флэш Прэнса... кхм Но, кажется, принцесса не хотела колдовства. :Старлайт Глиммер: смешок Точно нет. :Спайк: Нашёл! читает "И если ничего не выйдет, попроси их поделиться секретом их прошлого, может, даже чем-то, о чём они сожалеют!" :хлопок :Санбёрст: Да, не понимаю, чем это поможет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Э, да! Пожалуй, мы уже пойдём. Ясно, что всё идёт не так, как надеялась Искорка; уверена, у тебя полно важной работы... :Санбёрст: Что? Ой! Точно, да, хе-хе! Э, магам нет покоя. :Старлайт Глиммер: Пошли, Спайк. :Спайк: стонет :закрывается :дует :Сумеречная Искорка: А есть заклинание на восстановление Кристального сердца? :Принцесса Селестия: Возможно. :Принцесса Луна: Только никому оно неизвестно. :Принцесса Каденс: Библиотека в замке почти такая же большая, как в Кантерлоте. Возможно, мы найдём что-нибудь там! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы можете удержать метель? :Принцесса Луна: Да, на некоторое время, но даже наша магия отступит перед силой Ледяного севера. :Принцесса Селестия: Мы сделаем, что сможем, но вы должны спешить. :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, как долго мы будем искать заклинание, но толпу снаружи стоит отправить в тепло! :Принцесса Каденс: И не говорите про Кристальное сердце. Мы не хотим паники. :Эпплджек: Ясно. За мной, девочки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне нужна ваша помощь. Кристальная библиотека огромна! :Шайнинг Армор: Можешь рассчитывать на нас! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :лоп :Пинки Пай: визжит :лоп :Шайнинг Армор: Куда она делась?! :Флурри Харт: хохот :Принцесса Каденс: Вон туда! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, Спайк, похоже, мои страхи сбываются. Я не удивлюсь, если Искорка откажется учить меня. :Спайк: Ах, ты ни в чём не виновата. Это я сказал, что нам хватит списка. огнём :Старлайт Глиммер: Дело не в списке. И не в тебе. И не в Искорке. Санбёрст просто не хочет дружить со мной. :Спайк: Я не слышал, что он не хочет дружить. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ему не надо было говорить. :Спайк: Ну, а Искорка считает, что ты достойна дружбы! И я тоже! :Старлайт Глиммер: Спасибо, Спайк. У меня уже есть два друга, хоть один и дымит как дракон. :Спайк: выдыхает Э, это не дым от пламени. Стало холодно! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ой, ты прав! Но, кажется, Кристальное сердце должно было сдерживать холод. :Спайк: Верно... Может, что-то случилось! Пошли! :Радуга Дэш: Мы хотели сказать, что сейчас не стоит выходить на улицу! :"Таф Нат": Я всю ночь караулила место и не собираюсь отсюда уходить! :Флаттершай: Но, знаете, если задуматься, лучше отойти чуть-чуть назад... до вашего дома! :пони жалуются :"Скаутс Онор": Церемония Кристаллинга — наша священная традиция! И когда жеребёнка поднесут к Кристальному сердцу, я'' хочу находиться как можно ближе к нему! :'Эпплджек': Но Кристаллинга, возможно, вообще не ''будет. Дело в том, что малышка — аликорн, и её магия неуправляема — к ней не стоит приближаться. :"Таф Нат": Малышка-аликорн? Ох ты, скорей бы посмотреть! :"Скаутс Онор": У неё точно хорошенькие крылышки! :"Мустафа Комбе": Наверняка, да? :Радуга Дэш: Слушайте: я на сто процентов уверена, что Кристаллинга не будет. :звуки :"Мустафа Комбе": Кристаллинга не будет, да? А почему началось шоу фейерверка? :пони радуются :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Шайнинг Армор: Жеребёнок... иди ко мне! :Пинки Пай: Иди к тёте Пинки Пай! :Сумеречная Искорка: «Корабельные песни Бридл Бака», «Воззвания Хейхуфа», «Мистические карты и лабиринты»... стонет Ты что-нибудь нашла? :лоп :Принцесса Каденс: Пока нет! Я не понимаю, как они расставлены! :лоп :Флурри Харт: хихикает чихает :лопанья :Принцесса Каденс: Шайнинг Армор, я думала, ты следил за малышкой! :Шайнинг Армор: Я пытаюсь! :лопанья :Флурри Харт: Ууу! :Рарити: Попалась! :лопанья :Рарити: О! Или нет... :Флурри Харт: хихикать :магические лопанья :Пинки Пай: Аа! :грохот :Старлайт Глиммер: Что происходит?! :Пинки Пай: Тебе длиннее или короче? :Старлайт Глиммер: Короче? :Пинки Пай: быстро Малышка — аликорн; она случайно разбила Кристальное сердце, и нужно срочно собрать его, иначе Кристальная империя превратится в огромный пустырь, покрытый льдом и снегом. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох. :хруст :Принцесса Каденс: Ах! Может, вот это? «Книга реликвий Троттера»? :переворачиваются :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, то, что нужно! :Принцесса Каденс: читает «Заклинание по восстановлению реликвий»! Неужели мы нашли его! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это очень хорошо! Не знаю, что бы мы делали без этого! :лоп :Флурри Харт: хихикает :удар :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: А! :Пинки Пай: Ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это заклинание — единственное во всей библиотеке близкое к тому, что нам нужно! :Старлайт Глиммер: Прости меня, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не виновата, Старлайт. Никто из нас такого не ожидал. :Принцесса Каденс: Может, ты вспомнишь заклинание? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я всего раз его прочитала! :Рарити: Если какая-то пони может вспомнить то, что впервые прочитала две минуты назад, то это ты, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я не знаю, сколько времени на это уйдёт. :дует :Пинки Пай: А быстро — вариант? :Принцесса Каденс: Я постараюсь помочь, но надо на всякий случай эвакуировать город! Думаю, лучше отвести всех на вокзал, пока не обледенели рельсы! :Шайнинг Армор: Мы отведём. Уверен, что вы с Искоркой вспомните заклинание. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, это заклинание — то, что нам нужно. :Старлайт Глиммер: А я могу чем-то помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вряд ли. Жаль, что урок сорвался. :Старлайт Глиммер: Сейчас это неважно. У нас с Санбёрстом нет ничего общего. Он теперь крутой важный маг! А я учусь всему заново. :Принцесса Каденс: Санбёрст? Что-то не припоминаю такого, но если он важный маг, приведи его сюда. Вдруг заклинание не сработает. :Старлайт Глиммер: А! Точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Иди с ней, Спайк. :грома :звуки :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: напрягается Санбёрст! Ты не смотрел в окно?! :Санбёрст: Снег? Но это невозможно. Кристальное сердце... :Старлайт Глиммер: Разбито! Малышка — ребёнок Шайнинга Армора и Каденс — аликорн! :Санбёрст: Правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Правда! Она не контролирует магию и разбила сердце! Надо восстановить его, и Принцесса Каденс просит тебя помочь! :Санбёрст: Меня? :Старлайт Глиммер: Конечно! Ты важный маг в Кристальной империи! Ты нам нужен! :Санбёрст: Точно... точно... точно-точно. Знаешь, я хочу помочь, очень. Но у меня много важных магических дел. :Спайк и Старлайт Глиммер: А?! :воет :"Мустафа Комбе": Я говорил, что это Королевский Кристаллинг! Когда кристальный поднимает малыша, вся империя излучает радость и свет — и Кристальное сердце будет биться быстрее, чем прежде! :"Скаутс Онор": Очень трогательная церемония! :Флаттершай: Я вообще-то не думаю, что это случится. :Радуга Дэш: Уходите, тут так холодно! :"Таф Нат": Э, это Кристальная империя. Мы и раньше видели снег. :Шайнинг Армор: Не такой, как этот! Времени на споры нет! Принцесса Каденс решила эвакуировать город! :ахает :"Мустафа Комбе": Но Кристаллинг...! :Шайнинг Армор: Я не знаю, будет ли у нас снова Кристаллинг! Кристальное сердце... разбито. :ахает :"Таф Нат": Здесь небезопасно! :Эпплджек: стонет Именно это мы и пытались вам сказать! :Старлайт Глиммер: Санбёрст, я знаю, что ты занят, но ты слышал, что я сказала? :Санбёрст: Да, я слышал, но я'' же ответил: когда ты важный маг, работа накапливается. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Санбёрст! :'Санбёрст': вздыхает Слушай, Старлайт, я хочу помочь. Правда. Но я не могу. Я бы очень хотел. :'Старлайт Глиммер': О чём ты?! :'Санбёрст': Восстановление древней реликвии? У меня такое никогда не получится! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Но я думала, ты важный маг! :'Санбёрст': Ты ошибалась, ясно?! Я не важный маг! Я вообще не маг! :'Санбёрст': Я знаю, тебе сложно понять, но не все из нас достигают величия. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Что? Почему мне не понять? :'Санбёрст': Почему? Ты ведь теперь протеже Принцессы! Вряд ли она выбирает всех подряд! :'Спайк': Правда, она, скорее, ученица, чем протеже. :'Санбёрст': Неважно. Прости, я не великий маг, каким ты меня представляла. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Санбёрст, мне неважно, маг ты или нет. Но я удивлена. Ты всегда разбирался в магии. Посмотри, сколько книг! :'Санбёрст': Да, но читать о магии — это не то же самое: ты не знаешь, каково учиться в школе магии! Я много знал, но не мог применить знания! :'Старлайт Глиммер': А ''ты не знаешь, каково это быть брошенной! Потом так разозлиться, что украсть знаки отличия у целой деревни, затем проиграть Искорке и её друзьям и отправиться в прошлое, чтобы отомстить им, но они снова побеждают и учат тебя дружбе, а ты так боишься, что пони узнают о твоём прошлом, что не можешь завести друзей! :хлопок :Санбёрст: Ты путешествовала во времени? :Спайк: Видишь? Я говорил: он удивится. :Санбёрст: Мне жаль, что мы не общались. Если бы мы остались друзьями, ты помогла бы мне в школе, а я бы помог тебе... :Старлайт Глиммер: Не стать злодейкой? вздыхает Скажем так: я знаю, каково это стыдиться своего прошлого. :Санбёрст: Когда ты пришла, думая, что я — великий маг... Прости. Надо было сказать правду. :Старлайт Глиммер: Всё хорошо. По крайней мере, мы разобрались. Искорка гордилась бы нами. :Спайк: Если хотите рассказать ей об этом, надо уходить прямо сейчас! :Старлайт Глиммер: А! Я забыла сказать! Тебе срочно надо уезжать, если только у тебя нет заклинания, которое восстановит Кристальное сердце, чтобы малышка смогла пройти Кристаллинг! :Санбёрст: Кристаллинг...! Точно! :звуки :Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна: напрягаются :Принцесса Селестия: Сдерживай их, сестра! :паникуют :Шайнинг Армор: Сюда! :стук :Радуга Дэш: Эх! :Эпплджек: Ещё <чуть-чуть! Станция впереди!> :Старлайт Глиммер: <Мы должны возвращаться!> :Санбёрст: Я знаю, как это остановить! :черкание :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, кажется, это всё? :Принцесса Каденс: По-моему правильно... узнать можно лишь на практике! :звуки, осколки звенят :треск :Сумеречная Искорка: Не сработало. Даже не знаю, что делать. :Принцесса Селестия: Мой ученик справится с этим. :Санбёрст: Это сделал ребёнок?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я пыталась восстановить его... :Санбёрст: Заклинание для Восстановления реликвии. Оно нам сейчас не поможет. Сердце существует тысячу лет. Для него нужно несколько заклинаний. Нужно сделать что-то ещё. Что-то близкое для реликвии. Что-то, что даёт ему силы и энергию...? :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Кристаллинг! :Санбёрст: Соединим это заклинание со светом и любовью пони, собравшихся на церемонию, а также... с Колдовством для изменения погоды, чтобы очистить снег... и Заклинанием для терпения родителей... Хе. Это должно смягчить вспышки магии малышки. :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Принцесса Каденс: Наверное, это Санбёрст. Старлайт сказала, что ты сильный маг. :Санбёрст: Ах, я не маг. :Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Рарити: ахают :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Но он изучал магию всю жизнь! Видели бы вы его дом! А поскольку у других пони нет идей, то что мы теряем?! :Шайнинг Армор: Я хотел, чтобы нашим кристальным была Искорка, но поскольку она будет занята... :Санбёрст: Для меня это честь! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, и чего же мы ждём?! :звуки, осколки звенят :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается :звуки :дует :мерцание :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Санбёрст: Граждане! Представляю вам нового жителя Кристальной империи! :Флурри Харт: смеётся :радуется :"Мустафа Комбе": Она прекрасна! :"Скаутс Онор": О! Это так трогательно! :звуки :Флурри Харт: хихикает :пони радуются :звук :"Таф Нат": Лучший Кристаллинг всех времён! :Старлайт Глиммер: Для пони, который не силён в магии, ты отлично справился. :Принцесса Селестия: Точно. Я рада, что ты нашёл способ поделиться своим уникальным даром. Ты маг, но пока сам этого не знаешь. :Найт Лайт: Наш поезд отменили из-за безумной погоды. Было так неожиданно. :Твайлайт Велвет: Но мы рады, что смогли увидеть этого тихого ангела! Ах, какая милая! Иди к бабушке! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Эпплджек: Да, теперь-то она тихая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Видимо, заклинание помогло! :Флурри Харт: перед чихом :Главная шестёрка: визжит :Флурри Харт: чихает :хлопок :Шайнинг Армор: Спасибо за это Санбёрсту. :Принцесса Каденс: Надеюсь, он серьёзно отнесётся к роли кристального. Нашей малышке понадобятся помощь и советы в том, что касается магии. :Твайлайт Велвет: Каденс, милая, ответь мне: мы дадим ей имя или так и будем называть её «малышка»? :Принцесса Каденс: Беспокойное сердце — «Флурри Харт». :Шайнинг Армор: В память об этом происшествии. :Рарити: Ха-ха, ну разве кто-то о нём забудет? :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудесное имя. целует :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, теперь ты важный маг Кристальной империи, что бы ты ни думал. :Санбёрст: Не знаю, будет ли у меня время на магию. Я же теперь кристальный. Это большая ответственность. :Старлайт Глиммер: Не знаю никого более подходящего. Но обещай не пропадать! :Санбёрст: Хм, куда: ты же мой самый старый друг. :Спайк: Что такое, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, Спайк. Кажется, мне ещё надо учиться быть учителем. :Спайк: О чём это ты? Урок прошёл идеально! Старлайт и Санбёрст подружились! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но не благодаря мне. Многое произошло. Но мне хотелось бы уделять своей ученице внимание больше внимания. :Спайк: Что ж, знаю, её надо направлять; ты дала ей шанс принимать решения самой — это сработало. Так же тебя учила Селестия? :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, я об этом не думала! Но, наверное, да! :Спайк: Возможно, ты неплохой учитель. :пыхтит :музыка во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : on My Little Pony : Starlight Glimmer: I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... as your pupil. : Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt! : Twilight Sparkle: Your first friendship lesson is going to be... reuniting with Sunburst! : Sunburst: Uh, y-yes, that's me, yup. chuckle Important wizard! : Twilight Sparkle: The baby is an Alicorn?! : Pinkie Pie: So she could be a super-strong flyer and have crazy baby magic! : shattering : Twilight Sparkle: Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow! : Everypony: gasps : song : Rarity: So... not only can we not take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony, but we're also about to be frozen solid! : Twilight Sparkle: Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland! : Applejack: But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'? The city wasn't covered in snow then! : Twilight Sparkle: The Heart wasn't missing. It was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it. : Princess Celestia: I'm afraid Twilight is correct, and the storm clouds are already forming. : cracks : Rainbow Dash: I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem! : Princess Celestia: I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash. Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know. : Princess Luna: This far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path. : Princess Cadance: Including the Crystal Empire! : Twilight Sparkle: And us along with it! : Spike: There's gotta be somethin'... : Sunburst: I know Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship, but... it's been so long. I don't see how anything on that list is going to help. : Starlight Glimmer: I know, right? It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off. : Sunburst: Well, actually, there's several. Mist Mane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow... ship... ahem But I-I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell. : Starlight Glimmer: chuckle Definitely not. : Spike: Got it! reading "And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret!" : beat : Sunburst: Uh, I don't see how that would help. : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, yeah! We should just get out of your mane. It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do... : Sunburst: What? Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh! Uh, no rest for the wizardly. : Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Spike. : Spike: groans : closes : blowing : Twilight Sparkle: There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart! : Princess Celestia: Perhaps. : Princess Luna: But it isn't something that either of us know. : Princess Cadance: The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot. There's a good chance we can find something there! : Twilight Sparkle: Can you hold off the storm? : Princess Luna: Yes, for a time, but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North. : Princess Celestia: We will do what we can, but you must hurry. : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell, but you should probably tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm! : Princess Cadance: And try not to mention the Crystal Heart. We don't want to start a panic. : Applejack: Yes, ma'am. C'mon, girls! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna need all of your help. The crystal library is enormous! : Shining Armor: You can count on us, Twily! : Flurry Heart: giggles : pop : Pinkie Pie: shrieks : pop : Shining Armor: Where'd she go?! : Flurry Heart: giggling : Princess Cadance: This way! : Starlight Glimmer: Well, Spike, looks like my biggest fears came true. I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely. : Spike: Aw, it's not your fault. I'm the one who said all we needed was this list. fire : Starlight Glimmer: It's not the list, Spike. Or you. Or Twilight. I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with. : Spike: I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends. : Starlight Glimmer: He didn't have to say it. : Spike: Well, Twilight obviously thinks you're worth being friends with! And I do too! : Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Spike. At least I have two friends, even if one of them has dragon breath. : Spike: exhales Uh, that's not dragon breath. It's freezing! : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, you're right! But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out. : Spike: It is... unless something's happened! Come on! : Rainbow Dash: We're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside! : "Tough Nut": I camped out all night for this spot! I'm not about to just give it up! : Fluttershy: Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good a little further back, like... inside your house? : Ponies complaining : "Scouts Honor": The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions! And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart, I'' plan to be as close to the action as possible! : '''Applejack': Honestly, I don't know if there's gonna be a Crystallin'. The truth is, the baby's an Alicorn and her magic's plum crazy, so you might not wanna be that close after all. : "Tough Nut": A baby Alicorn? Wow, I can't wait to see that! : "Scouts Honor": Oh, those little wings are probably so cute! : "Mustafa Combe": I know, right? : Rainbow Dash: Look, I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening. : zaps : "Mustafa Combe": No Crystalling, huh? Then why are they starting the fireworks show? : Ponies cheering : Flurry Heart: throughout : Shining Armor: Young filly... come back here! : Pinkie Pie: Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie! : Twilight Sparkle: Bridle Buck's Boat Chants, Hayhoof's Intonements, Mystic Maps and Mazes... groans Anything up there? : pop : Princess Cadance: Not yet! I'm not even sure how these are organized! : pop : Flurry Heart: giggling sneezes : pops : Princess Cadance: Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of the baby! : Shining Armor: I'm trying! : pops : Flurry Heart: Whoo! : Rarity: Gotcha! : pops : Rarity: Oh! Or not... : Flurry Heart: giggling : magic zaps : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : crash : Starlight Glimmer: What is going on?! : Pinkie Pie: You want the long or the short version? : Starlight Glimmer: Short? : Pinkie Pie: quickly The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh. : crunch : Princess Cadance: gasps What about this? Trotter's Tome of Reliquary? : turning : Twilight Sparkle: I think this is it! : Princess Cadance: reading "Spell of Relic Reconstitution"! I can't believe we found it! : Twilight Sparkle: It's a good thing, too! Without this, I don't know what we'd do! : pop : Flurry Heart: giggling : thump : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Pinkie Pie: Oops. : Twilight Sparkle: That spell was the only thing we found in the whole library that was even close to what we needed! : Starlight Glimmer: I'm so sorry, Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault, Starlight. None of us were expecting any of this. : Princess Cadance: Do you think you can remember the spell? : Twilight Sparkle: I only read it through once! : Rarity: Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago, it's you, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: I'll try. But I'm not sure how long it'll take. : blowing : Pinkie Pie: Is quickly an option? : Princess Cadance: I'll help if I can, but we should evacuate the city just in case! You need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over! : Shining Armor: We will. But between you and Twilight, I'm sure you'll remember the spell. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: I only hope this spell is the one we need. : Starlight Glimmer: Is there anything I can do? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so. I'm just sorry about your lesson. : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that doesn't matter now. Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew. : Princess Cadance: Sunburst? I don't recognize the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails. : Starlight Glimmer: gasps Of course! : Twilight Sparkle: You better go with her, Spike. : cracks : zaps : opens : Starlight Glimmer: straining Sunburst! Haven't you looked outside?! : Sunburst: Snow? That's... not right. The Crystal Heart— : Starlight Glimmer: Is gone! The baby – Shining Armor and Cadance's baby – it's an Alicorn! : Sunburst: Really? : Starlight Glimmer: Really! And her magic is a little berserk, and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart! But Twilight thinks she can fix it and Princess Cadance thought you could help! : Sunburst: Me? : Starlight Glimmer: Of course! You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It just makes sense! : Sunburst: Right... right... right right right. You know, I'd like to help, I-I really would. I-I just have so much, um, important wizard work to do around here. : Spike and Starlight Glimmer: Huh?! : howling : Applejack: You can't stay here! : "Mustafa Combe": Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling? When the crystaller holds the young one aloft, all of the Empire will share their joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than it ever has before! : "Scouts Honor": It really is a moving ceremony! : Fluttershy: I really don't think it's going to happen. : Rainbow Dash: Come on, it's freezing out here! : "Tough Nut": Uh, this is the Crystal Empire. We've seen snow before. : Shining Armor: Not like this! We don't have time to argue! Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city! : gasps : "Mustafa Combe": But the Crystalling...! : Shining Armor: I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling again! The Crystal Heart... is shattered. : gasps : "Tough Nut": It's not safe here! : Applejack: groan That's what we've been tryin' to tell you! : Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, I know you're busy, but did you hear what I said? : Sunburst: Oh, I heard you, but-but like I'' said, when you're an important wizard, the work just piles up. : '''Starlight Glimmer': Sunburst! : Sunburst: sighs Look, Starlight, I want to help. I do. But I can't. I wish I could. : Starlight Glimmer: What do you mean?! : Sunburst: Fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that! : Starlight Glimmer: But I thought you were an important wizard! : Sunburst: Well, you were wrong, okay?! I'm not an important wizard! I'm not even a wizard at all! : Sunburst: I know it's hard for you to understand, but not all of us end up achieving greatness. : Starlight Glimmer: What? Why wouldn't I understand that? : Sunburst: Really? You're the protégé of the Princess of Friendship! I don't think she picks just anypony for that! : Spike: Technically, she's more of a student than a protégé. : Sunburst: Whatever. I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting. : Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, I don't care if you're a wizard or not. I'm just surprised. You always knew so much about magic. I mean, look at all these books! : Sunburst: Yeah, well, reading about magic is one thing, but you don't know what it was like at magic school! To know so much and not be able to do any of it! : Starlight Glimmer: Well, you don't know what it was like to be left behind! And then getting so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village and then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but they beat you again and teach you about friendship, but you're so terrified ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends! : beat : Sunburst: Did you really travel through time? : Spike: See? I told you he'd be impressed. : Sunburst: I'm sorry we lost touch. Maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to... : Starlight Glimmer: Not become totally evil? sighs Let's just say I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of. : Sunburst: When you showed up thinking I was some big wizard... I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth. : Starlight Glimmer: It's fine. At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight would be proud of us. : Spike: Well, if you ever want to tell her about it, we should probably leave now! : Starlight Glimmer: gasps I forgot to tell you! They're evacuating the city! You need to get to the train station, unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling? : Sunburst: Crystalling...! Of course! : zaps : Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: straining : Princess Celestia: Push them back, my sister! : panicking : Shining Armor: This way! : thud : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! : Applejack: Just a little bit further, y'all! The station's just ahead! : Starlight Glimmer: We have to go back! : Sunburst: I know how to stop this! : scribbling : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I think that's everything? : Princess Cadance: It looks right to me, but... there's only one way to find out! : zaps, shards tinkling : shattering : Twilight Sparkle: The spell failed. I don't know what else to do. : Princess Celestia: An old student of mine believes he does. : Sunburst: The baby did this?! : Twilight Sparkle: I tried putting it back together with— : Sunburst: The spell of Relic Reconstitution. No, that won't do it. The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...? : beat : Twilight Sparkle: The Crystalling! : Sunburst: Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with... Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow... and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents... Heh. That should curb the little one's power fluctuations. : Flurry Heart: giggles : Princess Cadance: You must be Sunburst. Starlight said you were a powerful wizard. : Sunburst: Oh, I'm no wizard. : Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: gasps : Rainbow Dash: What? : Starlight Glimmer: But he studied magic his whole life! You should see his house! And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?! : Shining Armor: I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy... : Sunburst: I'd be honored! : Flurry Heart: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for?! : zaps, shards tinkling : Twilight Sparkle: straining : zaps : blowing : shimmering : Flurry Heart: giggling : Sunburst: Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire! : Flurry Heart: laughs : cheers : "Mustafa Combe": She's beautiful! : Pin Pony: Oh! It's just so moving! : noises : Flurry Heart: giggles : Ponies cheering : zap : "Tough Nut": Best Crystalling ever! : Starlight Glimmer: For a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well. : Princess Celestia: Indeed. I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think. : Night Light: You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere. : Twilight Velvet: But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel! Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare! : Flurry Heart: giggles : Applejack: Yeah, peaceful now, anyway. : Twilight Sparkle: I suppose that spell really did the trick! : Flurry Heart: for sneeze : Mane Six: shrieks : Flurry Heart: sneezes : beat : Shining Armor: We have Sunburst to thank for that. : Princess Cadance: I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously. Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice. : Twilight Velvet: Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"? : Princess Cadance: We were thinking... "Flurry Heart". : Shining Armor: You know, to remember the occasion. : Rarity: Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget? : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's lovely. kisses : Flurry Heart: giggles : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard, whether you like it or not. : Sunburst: I don't know if I'll have time for any wizarding. I'm a crystaller now. That's a big responsibility. : Starlight Glimmer: I can't think of anypony more qualified. Just... promise you'll stay in touch? : Sunburst: Hm, like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend. : Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher. : Spike: What are you talking about? Your lesson went perfectly! Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship! : Twilight Sparkle: No thanks to me. I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my pupil the attention she deserves. : Spike: Well, I know she needed to be put on the right path, but giving her the space to make her own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you? : Twilight Sparkle: You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is! : Spike: Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought. : chuffing : music over credits en:Transcripts/The Crystalling - Part 2 Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон